Cody belongs with me
by Kool Broadway Reader
Summary: Song-fic to 'You belong with me." Noah can't stand Cody's girlfriend and all Noah wants is for Cody to open his eyes and see that he belongs with someone else. Slash. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! TDI never happened. Late B-day present for one of my friends.


**Hi guys! Kool Broadway Reader here with another NoCo story! This is a _very _late birthday presents to one of my good fanfiction friends. (You know who you are) I got some of the random facts from Total Drama Wiki (man is that site helpful!) This is a song-fic to Taylor Swift's 'You belong with me.' The main pairing is Noah and Cody, so if you don't like don't read! Oh and TDI never happened!**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Taylor Swift's awesome song!**

I trudged upstairs toward my room after a long hour of tutoring some kid who seriously has spaghetti for brains. It's truly a wonder how kids like him make it to senior year of high school, while I could already be a senior in college getting my degree in medical science.

I shifted my heavy backpack onto the floor. Since I got all of my homework done while tutoring Mr. Bad Boy; I'm off the hook another night . . . joy. Looks like I have another night of reading a book that should have never been published.

I plopped on my bed and reached under my pillow for the hard cover book. I opened to the page I left on and began to read it. My eyes burnt within reading the first five pages of this so called 'Master piece' and 'best seller.' However I still continued reading it because books have always been my drug, according to my best friend Cody.

Ah . . . Cody; a long time friend, neighbor, school mate, peer, geek . . . love interest. Yes, that fact surprised everyone, if you include 'everyone' as being my dog who can't figure out the difference between a cat and bird to save her sorry life. I have been meaning to tell Cody, but now that he has gotten involved with his little love game, my chances have become rare.

I looked out my window toward my neighbor's house. Since his window was open, I was able to get a great view of my favorite gap-toothed geek. Cody was busy on his cellular device talking to someone having a good ole time. Due to my crazy parents being rabbits and having children left and right, they couldn't afford to give me a cell phone, so Cody is my practically my window to the outside world during weekends and summer. Not that I care, most of the people at my high school are idiots any way.

I kept my glance on Cody for a while. I love the way his blue eyes sparkle, how you are able to see that little gap from his sly smile every time he opens his entrancing mouth to speak, and of course the way his light brown hair falls in his eyes is just so darn adorable. I don't find many things cute, but Cody Anderson is defiantly on that list.

I just want to tell him. My feelings for him, the truth I have been holding in, and my opinion on his so called girlfriend. Well I shouldn't be talking, I gave him the courage to go and talk to Courtney; the uptight CIT who apparently likes Cody as much as he does toward her. Although the way she treats my best friend, she isn't worthy of a guy like him. You see Cody had been practically drooling over her when she walked by. So, I told him to go talk to her because I wasn't in the mood to swim in a pool filled with Cody's saliva . . . although now that seems kind of nice.

"What do you mean?" A shout broke my daze about the gap-toothed wonder and Cody's beautiful pale face was turning an uncharacteristic shade of red. His arms were up in the air as if giving in to something. He paused and listened to the apparently harsh words that the caller was telling him. I tried to hear Cody's sweet voice as he responded, but it was practically a whimper since he doesn't do to well when he's put down.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do  
_

Their argument lasted for a good twenty minutes. Man whoever he is talking to must be ticked. Finally, Cody hung up the phone and sighed in relief. Grabbing a chair, he pulled it up toward the window, and motioned for me to talk to him. The brown haired geek took a seat and opened the white window.

"Hey Noah, what's up?" He yelled in his normal perky tone of voice. My heart started racing and butterflies were storming in my stomach. Great, I'm turning into a love sick puppy.

I held up a finger and lazily went fishing through my side table drawer to find my notepad and marker. My mom warned me that the air condition was on so I couldn't open my window to talk to the handsome teenage boy across from me. So I'm stuck writing, it's a darn shame. Hearing his voice would be music to my ears.

'**Isn't it obvious? I'm talking to you' **I wrote and held the sign up in front of the window.

"Why can't you open your window dude?" He yelled while giving me a confused look.

I shoot him a look of annoyance and wrote back: '**It's practically summer, the A.C. is on.'**

Cody mouthed the word 'Oh' and yelled back for me to hold on. After five minutes, he was still searching for something in his very messy room.

'**Hey genius, you might be able to find something if you actually picked up. My older brother's dorm is cleaner than that and his roommates are slobs.'**

He noticed the sign, shrugged and smiled sheepishly. I loved that smile; somehow the way his lips curve and the way his teeth shift just makes him look so incredibly handsome. That CIT witch has no idea how lucky she is.

'**Sorry for the wait Noah.' **Cody's message said while he closed his window. I smirked; his sheepish smile was still plastered on his face. I shook my head and wrote back:

'**Its fine, not like I just wasted five minutes of my life doing nothing. '**

Once he read those words, Cody eyes began to water and his smile disappeared. Oh crap. I hated seeing him sad, and me being the cynical jerk I am, I need to control my comments.

'**Sorry, I didn't mean it in that way.' **I scribbled on the notepad. **'Are you ok? I heard you yelling on the phone.'**

I could practically hear Cody sigh as he wrote his response. **'It's Courtney being Courtney. The girl knows what she wants and sometimes what she wants is out of my reach.'**

'**How so?'**

'**She wanted me to stop using pick up lines on her. I can't do that! It is like asking you to stop all of your critical comments.' **

Typical Courtney; well Cody is right. The light brown mocha hair girl knows what she wants. No one is going to get in her way and if she wants something, she isn't afraid to get it. But, asking someone to change is a bit much.

'**Which one did you use?'**

'**Well it was more of a joke.'**

'**Well . . .?'**

'**I seriously don't know how she didn't get this. She told me the other day she played the video game that the joke came from. **Cody flipped over to the next page. **'****How many GMs does it take to screw in a light bulb? None, it's working as intended'**'

I smirked once I read the joke. It was based on some video game Cody and I used to play when we younger.

'**Did she break all the levels?' **I replied to him. Cody nodded. **'Wow, my one year old niece could understand that joke and she doesn't play.'**

The geek next door let out a chuckle; it was so loud that I was able to hear to it.

'**You understand my humor right Noah?'**

'**No I just laugh because it is lame.' **I responded.

Cody smiled and began to write something. I looked down at the fresh piece of paper in front of me. I need to tell him. Now would be the perfect time. I don't care if he is dating that stuck-up prep. My heart knows what it wants; and that is Cody.

I took my marker and with trembling hands I wrote; **I love you Cody. **

I held up the sign, but the brown haired, gap toothed hottie was no longer there. Instead there was sign explaining that he needed to eat dinner.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I lay back on my bed and took a glance at the love note. Maybe I should tell him the truth about me before I admit my feelings toward him. If he takes that well then I can proceed to tell him how he has captured my heart. If Cody takes it not so good, then I won't; however I don't see him getting mad over that fact. I crumbled the not and tossed it in the problem is when is the right time to tell him? I guess I should figure that out once we go along.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
_

Soon tiredness took over my body. Lazily I got up from my bed and turned on my hand-me-down radio. It took me about five minutes to find a good station; it takes me less time to take a shower. I finally chose a station that is strictly classic rock. I know for a fact that Courtney hates this music. When she was hanging out with Cody the other day, she made him change it to a classical station.

I understand that that kind of music is 'beautiful' and all, but making someone listen to it is just torture. I know for a fact that Cody would rather listen to hip-hop or techno. If I asked, I don't think he would be able to name one song composed by Mozart.

I feel bad for the geek. Not too bad but, I get the impression that Courtney doesn't know him the way I do. Well yet again, I'm his best friend so I'm supposed to know a lot about him; if that makes any sense. However, she still should know that basic facts; that Cody is hypoglycemic, his best subjects are math and science, and that he wants to start his own tech support firm.

Courtney knows the basics while I know the book. Simple as that and Cody knows all about me too; how sports are not my cup of tea, I'm a child prodigy, and I have a few life threatening allergies. Sometimes I wonder if Courtney and Cody are dating for all the wrong reasons. I mean, they barely know each other and they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Whatever, at least their relationship makes my extremely boring life a bit interesting since I'm somehow stuck in the middle of it.

The music started to soothe me, although it isn't and will never be as calm as Cody's surprising sweet voice. The way it is so high pitched and so calm is like an instant lullaby. It is hard to be my cynical, sarcastic, self whenever I'm around Cody. I guess that doesn't work toward his girlfriend since she is always uptight and angry when she is around him.

My eyes started getting heavy, so without turning the music off I fell into a deep sleep.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

The annoyance of my alarm clock woke me up from my slumber. Although, for the first time in my life I wish it didn't. I curse the person who invented this damn contraption. I'm not one of those people to remember dreams, but the one I had last night was defiantly one of the best.

I was in a classroom with a few of my friends, Cody and of course Miss Perfect. It was a substitution teacher, so pretty self explanatory. I was talking to Cody and Courtney just stormed up to us and started to yell at me about my sexuality preference. Cody, with his beautiful skin fuming a tomato red, uncharacteristically told her off and admitted something about his sexuality too. Then in an instant Miss CIT was gone and Cody had engaged my mouth in a make-out session.

However, when I woke up I was sharing saliva with my feather pillow. I hate dreams; they never come true in the first place. I mean what are the chances of Cody making out with me, telling off Courtney, and admitting something that could change his life forever? Slim I tell you. Slim.

I quickly undressed and redressed in fresh clothes. I tiredly walked over to my nightstand. I picked up a brush and lazily combed through my shaggy dark locks.

I groaned in annoyance once I saw my reflection in the mirror. I'm no Courtney. It is easy to see why Cody fell for her. She is obviously female; while I'm clearly a male. Courtney and Cody can hang out in public and do whatever they want without being judge or criticized. However if I happen to go for a walk holding Cody's sweet, warm hands, then everyone's harsh gaze will be on us. Honestly, I could care less what other people think of me. Cody is opposite. Besides, he can get all of the benefits of having a girlfriend. Something I'll never be able to give him . . .

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me_

I just want him happy. But, I just wish he could see how much of a witch Courtney can be. Sometimes I wonder if Courtney knows the real him. I mean, she asked him to sign up for the soccer team. Cody doesn't do sports. That fact is pretty obvious.

It just sickens me to see that Cody is going out with someone who doesn't know him at all. He should be going out with someone who knows him . . . someone like me.

I mentally slap myself for even thinking that. It's absurd, it truly is. However, it is Cody's love life, and not mine. Besides, it is not like he is going to marry her. I just want him to wake up and see that there is someone better for him; someone who understands him. Cody needs to wake up and realize that Courtney isn't the right choice.

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

I took my time getting me lazy butt dressed and ready for school. Thank goodness I have just a few more days until school lets out for the summer; I don't know how much more I can take. After I made myself presentable, I grabbed my heavy book bag and headed out the door.

I started walking down the street to 'Upper Crust College'; the prep school we both attend. Soon, I heard muffled shouts and heavy footsteps approach me. I turned around to see Cody running toward me.

It was cute how his legs wobbled as he tried to support a backpack bigger than him. His light brown hair flew all over the place as the wind blew, while his baby blue eyes sparkled.

"Noah! Noah! Wait up man!" I could feel a blush rise in my cheeks as Cody called me. I seriously need to keep my emotions under control. Honestly, it is pathetic. I'm acting like some sixth grade school girl going gaga over some big celebrity. Too hide my obvious feeling of affection, I bowed my head and impatiently tapped my foot. Real smooth Noah, real smooth.

"Hey Noah what is up?" Cody said panting once he caught up with me.

"I'm walking to school."

He let out a laugh. "Ha ha funny Noah."

"I try."

"You know what we haven't done in a while Noah?"

"What?"

"Well, ever since I started dating we haven't been hanging out as much. I kind of miss it."

I looked down and whispered, "I miss it too."

Cody and I literally hung out after school everyday doing homework and playing video games and on the weekends we would head down to the local arcade and compete in whatever tournament they had going on. We usually won a majority of them. Those were the good times . . . the times before Cody had a girlfriend. Everything was just so easy; we wouldn't plan to hang out, it just happened. Now, I feel like I have to work around a schedule just to say 'hi' to Cody.

"You know what, I don't care what plans I have tonight. If you aren't busy you want to hang at my house?"

I laughed. "Tonight is the prom idiot. With both bought tickets."

His somewhat pale face turned blank. "Oh yea . . . well maybe not tonight then."

We both laughed and continued our way to school. I miss these days. The days where there was no Courtney or girl drama or anything. It was just the two of us goofing around like two teenage boys should.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?  
_

Cody's cell phone rings and he picks it up. Slowly that happy smile disappeared into a frown. I've taken notice that my best friend hasn't been in his normal perky mood lately. I mean, Cody is always like that. Usually every time I see him he is in that happy go lucky mood. Now that he is dating Courtney, I'm want the old Cody back.

"I hate drama." Cody told me once he hung up the phone.

"Really, I love it." Cody playfully hit my arm and kept his head down. "What's wrong this time?"

"Nothing, it's fine."

"No its not. Cody, I can read you like a bookworm reads a book. You are obviously upset."

"It's just Courtney. Let's just forget about it." Cody walked on ahead. What the heck did she say to him? I know people aren't supposed to knock themselves into others love lives, but I can't help the fact that Cody is constantly being put down by his girl.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I reached the school for just enough time to see Courtney getting out of her car that her daddy probably gave her. Just the sight of seeing that mocha hair CIT was enough to make me puke out my breakfast. Only a Neanderthal will actually fall for her. I don't mean Cody since he is just in puppy love.

I want to go in my best friend's heart and just discover what emotion he actually has for her, maybe then I can understand more.

Courtney made her way up toward the steps of the school. She stopped by that punk I tutored last night; Duncan. The two of them appear to argue. Whatever. I walk up the steps and hear bits and pieces of what they are saying.

"- but Princess!"

"No buts! I'm dating Cody and that is final!"

"Come on toots, we both know that you are only trying to make me jealous, besides, you really don't like him."

"Don't call me toots, either and so what if I don't like him. Having a boyfriend is just great with popularity reasons.

"Whatever you say."

I didn't hear the rest but Courtney doesn't like Cody! She is just using him. Sadly I can't do anything about it.

"Cody just please, open your eyes. Open them before you get hurt." I whisper and made my way to class.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

I was right all along. Courtney didn't like him, she never did. Somehow she just acted like there was a connection. She just popped into your life Cody; I've been here for you all along. Sure, I'm not actually sure if you swing this way or not, but at least find someone who understands you the way I do.

I wish there was more I could do, but heartbreak comes to everyone and takes its toll. I need to let heartbreak come to you, Cody. If I could tell you one thing, you truly belong with someone else.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

School went by slowly since the teachers stopped giving work to the students who were actually passing. I wasn't able to see Cody for the rest of the day, so I just went home to get ready for prom.

I took a shower, put my tux on and argued with my older sister about what to do with my hair. I just wore my long shaggy locks down. Soon bewitching hour came and my mom brought the camera out. I tried dodging the flashes but I ended up taking photo after photo.

"Mom, this prom not the red carpet, can you stop being paparazzi and let me go to supposedly the best night of my life?"

"Alright have fun Noah, ask Cody if he wants a ride."

"Sure thing." I grabbed the keys and headed to Cody's back door. I lightly knocked and his mother answered and explained to me that he had taken the limo Courtney rented.

"I don't get it," His mother explained to me. "One minute that girl is happy then the next she is mad at more poor son. It's clear that they belong with different people. "

"They sure do," I muttered and headed back to the car. Even his mom realizes it! How stupid can Cody be?

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
_

I made my way to the restaurant where the senior prom was going to be held. Girls were dressed up in their fancy gowns and guys in tuxes. I parked my car and made my way inside. People were already dancing and having fun. Not me. I took a seat next in one of the chairs and basically waited for the thing to actually start.

My peers started pouring in the doors and so did Cody and Courtney. Cody looked incredible. Somehow the way his hair was styled and the way the lights shined against his skin made him ten times cuter than before. Courtney looked ok, but at least a dozen girls out shined her.

Soon the prom started and couples started dancing. The DJ played a slow song and immediately every couple started slow dancing; including Cody and Courtney.

I watch as the two started a small conversation. Courtney's face turned red and she started yelling at Cody. The music stopped and all eyes were on them, including mine.

"You know what Cody, I'm sick of this lie!" Courtney shouted.

"Lie, what lie?"

"You lied to me about your sexuality and I lied to you too! The only reason I dated you was to make Duncan jealous and you know what! It worked! So goodbye!" Courtney turned on her heel and ran into Duncan's arms. The music continued playing and Cody just stood there. I saw tears filling up in his beautiful eyes and he ran off.

I followed him outside. Rain started to pour down and Cody just sat on the bench out in the open.

"Hi Noah." He said once he noticed my appearance. I took a seat next to him and I let him use my shoulder to cry on.

"Cheer up Cody. She isn't worth your time. Besides, you're better off with someone else." I stated.

"I know. I've known that all along. Man I such an idiot!"

"Really, last time I check you were an honor student." I commented.

A slight smile appeared on his face. "Ha ha funny Noah."

I continued to comfort him like I always do when he is depressed. I did it the time he broke his arm and when his dog ran away. And I'm doing it again.

"I guess I didn't belong with her." Cody stated after a few minutes of silence. "She didn't take my news well.

"What kind of news?"

"Big news."

"Well, tell me!" I begged.

"I told her something that I should have told you first." Cody whispered

"And that is?"

"I'm bi-sexual Noah.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

He said those words and I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders. All this time and we could have been together!

"Oh please Noah, tell me you're not mad!" Cody begged as more tears came out of his eyes.

"Mad? Why would I be mad when I'm gay Cody?" I said.

"You're . . . you're gay?"

"No, I just happen to like guys better than girls!" I rolled my eyes at the statement. "I almost told you but, you started dating Courtney and I didn't want to get in the way. I truly love you Cody. It broke my heart to see you being put down by that witch. And all the time you were dating her, I wanted to scream my heart out at you."

"Wow, Mr. Cynical has feelings!" Cody laughed and rested his head on my shoulders.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

"Yes, I have them. So do you. But you have no clue how long I have been waiting to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too Noah." Cody whispered. After hearing those words my heart skipped a few beats. I smiled at the gap tooth boy and rain continued to pour down on us.

"I'm just surprised on how oblivious you can be my bookworm. "

"I'm not that oblivious Mr. Cynical."

"Well you are all mine now baby. " I whisper.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

A slow song played once again and I just sat next to Cody.

"Come on." I said standing up.

"What?"

"Do you want to slow dance?"

"With me?" Cody stammered.

"No, with your father! Of course you!"

"Ok, ok!" We wrapped our arms around each other and started swaying to the light tempo. Somehow, Cody's lips brushed against mine and I captured his sweet lips in a soft kissed. We stopped dancing and started a small make out session and stopped once a peer told us to get a room.

"Let's get out of here. Want to play video games at my house?"

"You bet!" Cody screamed. We took each other's hands and walked toward my car. Finally after this long journey, Cody finally realized that he belongs with me.

**The End!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Hopefully Noah wasn't too OOC, if he was . . . then sorry. Once again Happy very late birthday my friend! Take care guys! Thanks for reading!**

**~Randi**


End file.
